


Red, White, and Brittany

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Future Fic, Married Couple, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my <i>god</i>, Britt, are you serious?  You <i>kept</i> it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White, and Brittany

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Brittany/Santana - uniform.

“Britt?  Are you in there?” Santana tossed her gym bag on the bed and stood in front of their walk-in closet where a beam of light came out from under the door.

“Just give me a second,” Brittany said, voice muffled by the closet door.  “I’m…feeding the cat.”

“You’re in the closet, Britt,” Santana said gently, laughing to herself at the double entendre.  Oh, high school days, how she did not miss them at all.  “Come on, what are you doing in there?”

“Just wait,” Brittany said, followed by a small sigh of exertion.  “Okay, close your eyes, I’m coming out.”

“The irony is thick today,” Santana muttered, putting her hands over her eyes.  “Okay, I’m ready.”

The door creaked open.  “Ta-da!”

Santana lowered her hands and instantly felt dizzy, her mouth falling open.  “Oh my _god,_ Britt, are you serious?  You _kept_ it?”

Brittany put her hands on her hips.  “Just for you, babe.”  She wore her white and red high school Cheerios uniform, and she possibly looked better in it than she did when they were teenagers.  After years of dancing, her body was toned, her muscles sleek.  The top had grown too small, exposing her flat belly.  The skirt was too short, revealing her strong thighs, and all Santana wanted to do was toss her cheerleader onto the bed and have her way with her.

“Just like old times,” Santana said, reaching out for her wife.

“Just like old times,” Brittany agreed, sliding into Santana’s lap.


End file.
